Recovering
by JF 01
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kyoko hubiera seguido siendo la chica centrada y responsable después de caer por las escaleras? ¿El Club de Entretenimiento hubiera cerrado? ¿Serán capaces sus amigas de ayudarle a recuperar su antiguo "yo"? ¿A Yui le gusta o disgusta esta nueva Kyoko? ¿Descubirán que Chinatsu era la chica pleitista del parque? Fragmento cap 11 Temp 1. Un poco de OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola yuristas! ¿Qué hay? Bueno... me he animado a subir esta idea que no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza, no será un fic muy largo pero tampoco tan corto, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá y espero sean pacientes! Trataré de actualizar seguido. Como verán por el resumen el fic se trata de uno de los tantos y famosos "¿Qué hubiera pasado?" Que a más de uno han atormentado ¿no? haha bueno sólo les diré que es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Espero sea de su agrado. Nos los molesto más. **

_**Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Esto solo es una historia de mi invención los nombres y todo eso son prestados :'I Y esperando que ese creador saque pronto la tercera temporada (?) Ok ya. **  
_

* * *

–Estoy dando por concluido al Club de Entretenimiento. –dijo una rubia muy decidida a sus amigas que estaban en el antiguo club de Té.

–Pero… –replico Chinatsu sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué, Kyoko-chan? –pregunto igual de sorprendida la pelirroja. –Pensé en ello, y no deberíamos usar el salón de otro club sin permiso. –respondió Kyoko a las inquietudes de sus amigas. –Por otra parte, el club de entretenimiento no hace nada. –termino con suma seriedad el asunto.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¿En serio, Kyoko? –pregunte esta vez yo a mi mejor amiga. Era una locura, realmente la era.

–Sí. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –me contesto con una sonrisa suave.

Aun no podía creer lo que Kyoko quería hacer con el Club de Entretenimiento la cual ella fundo y pidió mi colaboración. Mi cabeza regreso a esos recuerdos de días anteriores.

"Era un día como cualquier otro dentro del Club de Entretenimiento, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos viendo un álbum de cuando éramos más chicas, Chinatsu prestaba suma atención a todas esas fotografías puesto que tanto Kyoko como Akari y yo nos conocíamos desde el preescolar.

De ahí también al ver una foto en específico y la gran curiosidad de saber cómo fuimos en nuestra infancia, Kyoko decidió contarle una de las pequeñas aventuras que tuvimos las tres. Fue en ese momento al terminó de la historia que las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse, siendo sincera nunca me ha molestado la forma de ser de Kyoko más bien me encanta que sea tan original, tan llena de energía aunque llegue a meterme en problemas es mi mejor amiga. Y ese día dije cosas que no debía, todas nosotras sobre ella tanto de su personalidad y forma de ser de ahora como la anterior.

Cuando menos acordamos ella había salido enojada del Club, después de un rato su comportamiento cambio radicalmente y creyendo a que era por la forma en que hablamos de ella lo había hecho pero al parecer todos nos equivocamos ya que al parecer fue una caída en las escaleras lo que provoco todo".

Desvié nuevamente mi vista al frente después de volver a repasar el cómo habíamos terminado en esta situación, vi a Kyoko tan determinada a terminar con lo que ella había creado. No podía permitirlo, no podía ella había cambiado mi vida en más de un sentido. Mi mente nuevamente proyecto la forma en que comenzó el club, y la gran emoción de ella.

"_¡Vamos a hacerlo juntas, Yui! ¡Nuestro Club de Entretenimiento!" –dijo totalmente feliz_

"_No tienes remedio, Kyoko" –le conteste y ella me dio una de las más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que le había visto. _

–No quiero eso. –hable molesta y con la mirada en el suelo con un semblante sombrío.

– ¿Qué? –escuche impresión en nuestras dos amigas. Y Kyoko volteo a verme.

– ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –me levante de mi lugar inmediatamente pero aun con la mirada hacia abajo.

– ¿Yui? –le escuche decir un poco preocupada. –Es cierto que eres problemática, desconsiderada y egocéntrica pero… –describía algunas de sus características totalmente fuera de mí sin pensar muy bien lo que decía. –eres muy divertida. –estalle acercándome a ella y tomándola por los hombros, teniéndola frente a frente y comenzando a derramar lágrimas. –No sabía lo que ibas a hacer. Me hiciste hacer un montón de cosas locas, pero fue muy divertido. –hablaba ya en llanto, frustrada por toda esta situación realmente no me gusta esta Kyoko centrada y responsable. –Me gusta la diversión que me das. –confesé en un último intento de hacerla reaccionar y llorando desconsoladamente.

Había silencio en la habitación, solo yo hablaba y las demás se quedaban observando incluso Kyoko estaba muda. –Así que… vuelve. Sé la persona que solías ser. –le pedí tratando de controlarme un poco. Pero ella no decía nada, es como si la antigua Kyoko nunca hubiera escuchado, estaba a punto de darme por vencida pero alguien más hablo.

–Yo también. –grito Akari parándose de su lugar. -¡A mí también me gusta la forma en la que eras! –decía con la misma desesperación que mostraba yo ya que seguía aferrada a Kyoko temblando.

–Para ser honesta, soy escéptica acerca de la forma en la que era antes pero definitivamente eras mejor que esto. –dijo algo triste Chinatsu, yo ya no podía articular palabra en ese momento.

– ¡Regresa, Kyoko-senpai! –seguía intentando Akari.

–Chicas… –fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, trate de componerme y levante mi cabeza a mirarla directamente a los ojos, solo quedaba una alternativa aunque la estuve evitando porque realmente no quería que le hicieran daño a mi mejor amiga.

–Lo siento, Kyoko. –hable estando a su altura y ella solo se me quedaba viendo sin entender nada. –Pero ya es tiempo de usar esto… –hable segura de usar nuestro último recurso.

Fuimos hasta la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Ya que cuando descubrimos el por qué nuestra amiga actuaba así buscamos ayuda, todas estábamos preocupadas por ella aunque al inicio creí que esta Kyoko me agradaría mucho más realmente me equivoque quiero devuelta a la chica de la cual me enamore.

–Chicas, sean bienvenidas. –hablo Chitose de manera amable, inmediatamente las cuatro entramos.

–Toshino Kyoko, ¿qué haces aquí? –hablo Ayano.

–Ah, Ayano-chan, Yui dijo que vendríamos a visitarlos un rato. –dijo tranquila la rubia sonriéndole.

–Está haciéndolo de nuevo ¿quién es Ayano-chan? ¿Dónde está Toshino? –lloriqueaba histéricamente la chica.

No es que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes pero sabía que a Sugiura-san gustaba de Kyoko y realmente no tenía idea de si a Kyoko le gustará ella, sería malo. Sé que sueno egoísta que Kyoko no le corresponda sobre todo porque nunca he sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle mis sentimientos, es decir, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga pero tampoco sé si podré verla con alguien más. Basta Yui concéntrate en lo importante ahora que Kyoko vuelva a la normalidad.

–Tranquila Sugiura-san, venimos por la opción que nos dieron tiempo atrás para que Kyoko vuelva a ser la misma.

Chitose fue a buscar las herramientas que nos había mostrado antes, todas agarramos uno. Kyoko solo se quedó quieta viéndonos sin comprender del todo.

–"Lo siento, Kyoko". –pensé cuando todas decidimos pegarle.

Chinatsu fue la última en darle un buen golpe en la cabeza y ella quedó inconsciente, afortunadamente yo no había podido pegarle así que gracias a ello pude reaccionar velozmente y atraparla en mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Todas nos preocupamos.

– ¿Está bien que se haya desmayado? –pregunte mortificada al tenerla totalmente inconsciente conmigo.

– Creo que está bien es lo que paso cuando cayó por las escaleras, seguro cuando despierte es la misma de siempre. –contesto calmada Chitose. Todas las demás asintieron, yo aún no me encontraba muy convencida.

– ¿Al menos podemos llevarla a la enfermería? –realmente no me gustaba verla así.

Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y con ayuda de Sugiura-san llevamos a Kyoko hasta allá. Le explicamos a la doctora que volvió a caer, dijo que la dejáramos ahí que localizaría a sus padres y nos avisaría cuando despertara.

Así que todas nos retiramos, bueno yo me quede fuera de enfermería a esperar a que despierte, ya que siempre la acompañaba a casa o ella me acompañaba a mi departamento.

La doctora salió, me acerque y me hablo.

–No he podido localizar a sus padres, al parecer han salido de viaje de negocios. –dijo. –He revisado y tiene a su familia como en caso de emergencia también. –apunto al celular de Kyoko.

Lo había olvidado por completo, los padres de Kyoko debido a su profesión salen mucho de viaje por lo cual yo dije que pusiera a mis padres de referencia también. Kyoko a parte de sus padres no tenía familia cercana, la mayoría eran extranjeros. - ¿Y cómo está? –pregunte uy preocupada ya que presentía que no había sido buena idea, creo que era mejor llevarla al doctor desde un inicio. –Ha despertado hace poco, al parecer está bien pero es mejor mantener un ojo encima los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser muy peligroso, le recomiendo que la lleven a que se cheque en un hospital. –aconsejo sabiamente la doctora, yo sólo asentí y entre para llevarla a mi casa.

Por ahora estaba bien, si ella había vuelto a ser como era. Le pediría disculpas en el camino y le diré que mañana iremos al hospital, para que todo esto quede como un viejo recuerdo y yo tenga a mi amiga de nuevo.

– Kyoko. –me acerque a ella, la cual estaba sentada en el borde de la cama poniéndose los zapatos.

–Yui. –y me sonrió como siempre.

–Vamos a mi casa ya que no me habías dicho que tus padres no estaban, no quiero que te quedes sola esta noche. –la rubia solo asintió.

En el transcurso a casa el camino fue muy silencioso, esto no estaba bien Kyoko siempre está hablando de sus mangas, doujinshis y todo eso. Quizá exagero recibió un buen golpe por parte de Chinatsu, talvez le duele la cabeza o está cansada.

–Yui. –dijo de repente, yo voltee la cara para verla. –Lo lamento. –se disculpó de la nada.

– ¿Qué lamentas, Kyoko? –pregunte confundida.

–Es solo que en la tarde cuando dije sobre disolver el Club de Entretenimiento te pusiste muy mal no sabía lo importante que era para ti. –dijo con voz neutra.

–Ah, eso… no pasa nada ya quedo en el pasado y hay que dejarlo en él. –le sonreí mientras me rascaba una mejilla. –El club seguirá como siempre.

–Es que ese es el problema. –dijo ella nuevamente, sentí mi corazón latir más rápido. –Creí que me comprenderías.- suspiro. –Se deben seguir las normas de la escuela y está mal que lo ocupemos, Yui…le trae problemas a Ayano-chan y al consejo. –termino seria.

Yo ya no supe que contestar. Este plan realmente no había funcionado Kyoko seguía como antes, yo quería a mi amiga de vuelta.

Llegamos a mi departamento y las cosas se pusieron aún más incomodas entre las dos.

* * *

**Bien sean sinceros XD ¿Les gusto? ¿les desagrado? ¿les llamo un poco su atención? ¿Merezco tomatazos? Todo es bienvenido... Tomatazos como el pijama de Kyoko *-* haha cualquier opinión, crítica, comentario es bienvenido. Recuerden que esto aparte de inspirarnos y motivarnos nos ayuda a progresar y corregir alguna falla. **

**Sin más que decir... Que tengan un buen jueves! Y espero leernos pronto. Un beso.**

**So long! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saben, realmente no creí que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que subí apenas el fic ...creo que el tiempo corre diferente para mí que para el resto, puesto que no sentí que fuera tanto tiempo, realmente lo lamento, pero hace poco me ha dado la chispa de la creatividad y me he puesto a escribir como loca. Así que quizá publique más seguido en estos días, ya tengo casi terminado el otro capítulo, pero mientras les dejaré con este. Lamento la demora y por favor que alguien me avise si ah pasado más de uno año D: de verdad, no tengo bien puesto el concepto de tiempo.**

**Sin más que decir, Yuru Yuri no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo los uso para mis loqueras e ideas raras XD **

* * *

–Yui. –dijo de repente, yo voltee la cara para verla. –Lo lamento. –se disculpó de la nada.

– ¿Qué lamentas, Kyoko? -pregunte confundida.

–Es solo que en la tarde cuando dije sobre disolver el Club de Entretenimiento te pusiste muy mal no sabía lo importante que era para ti. –dijo con voz neutra.

–Ah, eso… no pasa nada ya quedo en el pasado y hay que dejarlo en él. –le sonreí mientras me rascaba una mejilla. –El club seguirá como siempre.

–Es que ese es el problema. –dijo ella nuevamente, sentí mi corazón latir más rápido. –Creí que me comprenderías.- suspiro. –Se deben seguir las normas de la escuela y está mal que lo ocupemos, Yui…le trae problemas a Ayano-chan y al consejo. –termino seria.

Yo ya no supe que contestar. Este plan realmente no había funcionado Kyoko seguía como antes, yo quería a mi amiga de vuelta.

Llegamos a mi departamento y las cosas se pusieron aún más incomodas entre las dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A penas entramos en el departamento Kyoko espero a que yo pasará primero, ya dentro todo era muy silencioso. Sólo han pasado unas horas desde que Kyoko cayó por las escaleras y ya la extraño.

Ambas estábamos paradas en la sala, se sentía tan raro ya que apenas entrabamos aquí Kyoko se lanzaba al sofá, invadía mi cuarto, mi refrigerador o se ponía con los vídeos juegos pero no, estaba parada esperando algo.

– Siéntate Kyoko, ¿quieres qué te prepare algo de comer? –hable para entablar una conversación.

–No tengo hambre, gracias. –negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles.

–Esto… –me quedé callada un momento. – ¿Quieres jugar un poco? –le pregunté mientras apuntaba hacia la consola que estaba conectada al televisor. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–Yui ¿podemos hacer los deberes? –pregunto mientras tomaba su mochila y la ponía en sus rodillas.

–Es viernes Kyoko, regularmente haces la tarea el domingo por la noche o lunes por la mañana, anda vamos hacer otra cosa. –insistí pero solo hubo silencio, suspire. –Está bien haremos los deberes pero recuerda que mañana temprano te llevaré al hospital. –asintió de nuevo.

Me puse a lado del otro mueble y también saque mis cuadernos, estuvimos en silencio trabajando o bueno yo lo intentaba ya que no podía evitar perderme un poco en mis pensamientos.

–Yui. Yui. Yui. –escuchaba que alguien me llamaba. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida en la mesa y Kyoko era la que me había despertado. –Vamos Yui si te duermes allí te enfermarás.

Me levante torpemente con su ayuda, no voy a negarlo verla preocupada por mí me agradaba mucho.

Buscando en mi habitación encontré el pijama que ella siempre deja aquí y se lo pase, ella fue a cambiarse al baño y yo me cambie rápidamente en mi cuarto.

Cuando volvió vi que iba a salir de la habitación.

– ¿A dónde vas Kyoko? –pregunte tomándole del brazo.

– ¿No es obvio? –respondió ella y yo negué con la cabeza. –Al sofá Yui, no quiero incomodarte. –y sonrió un poco.

–Espera, te has golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte hoy Kyoko, es mejor que duermas aquí conmigo para poderte vigilar. –la conduje a mi cama y ambas nos acostamos.

Después de unos minutos note como la respiración de ella era lenta y pausada, seguramente ya estaba dormida. De verdad no puedo creer la locura de este día, Kyoko siempre me abraza al dormir pero hoy me da la espalda. Se siente extraño, jamás llegue a pensar que en tan solo unas horas extrañaría tanto la manera alocada de ser de mi mejor amiga. Espero que mañana en el hospital sepan cómo devolver a mi amiga a la normalidad.

Me quede contemplándola por un tiempo hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando me levante fue al sentir unos rayos de la luz del sol que se filtraban por mi ventana, al voltear al otro lado de la cama note que Kyoko no estaba y me levante como un resorte.

– ¿Kyoko? –dije su nombre mientras salía de mi habitación pero solo obtuve silencio.

Note que sus cosas no estaban pero en la mesita había una nota, el cual ponía.

"Yui desperté antes que tú, y como dijiste que íbamos a ir al hospital temprano fui a cambiarme de ropa y dejar mis cosas, no te preocupes nos vemos a las 10:00 am en la estación del bus".

Vi mi reloj y apenas marcaban las ocho en punto, le envié un mensaje diciendo que allí estaría, y me metí a bañar.

Después de eso hice el desayuno, por si las dudas preparé un bento por si Kyoko no hubiera comido nada en su casa. Cuando llegue a la estación del bus eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco, y para mi sorpresa Kyoko también ya estaba ahí.

–Buen día, Yui. –saludo brindándome una sonrisa cordial.

–Buenos días, Kyoko ¿cómo te sientes hoy? –respondí sentándome a su lado esperando el bus.

–Me siento bien y la verdad no creo que sea necesario que vayamos con el doctor. –hablo y se hizo una breve pausa mientras yo me le quedaba mirando fijamente. –Es decir, no me he sentido mal y ya has hecho mucho por mí, no deberías preocuparte de más.

–Es necesario Kyoko, es decir, te caíste por las escaleras y luego te golpeamos en la cabeza eso puede ser peligroso y eres mi amiga por supuesto que me preocupare todo lo que quiera. –resople un poco molesta acercándome a ella.

Note como sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo mientras volteaba un poco la cara para no verme directamente.

–Está bien, pero verás que no es nada. –contesto alejándose un poco.

El bus pasó unos minutos después y ambas subimos. Llegamos a nuestro destino y sacamos cita con el doctor.

–Adelante. –se escuchó por el otro lado de la puerta cuando la tocamos para entrar al consultorio. –Con permiso. –dijimos al mismo tiempo ambas.

–Funami-san ¿qué te trae por aquí? –me pregunto el médico ya que era el médico cabecera de mi familia y además de eso un buen amigo de mis padres.

–Bueno yo estoy bien pero espero puedas revisar a mi amiga, ayer cayó por unas escaleras y se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y ha estado actuando un poco raro.

–Claro, pasa por aquí. –señalo el camino a Kyoko y le indico que tomara asiento en una camilla y a mí en una de las sillas cerca del escritorio. –Veamos. –tomo una ficha y una pluma. –Nombre completo, edad, estatura, peso y si eres alérgica a algo o algún medicamento.

–Me llamo Toshino Kyoko, tengo dieciséis años, mido 1,56 y peso 55 kilos, y soy alérgica a los frutos secos y de medicamentos no he tenido ningún inconveniente con los que tomando.

–Ya veo. –el doctor asentía. – ¿Alguna molestia en la cabeza? ¿Cómo algún dolor o punzada?

–Quizá solo las primeras horas después del accidente pero no, no he sentido ninguna molestia.

– ¿Perdió el conocimiento al momento del accidente? –seguía preguntando el doctor mientras miraba que tomaba anotaciones.

–Sí, desperté en la enfermería de la escuela después de creo una o dos horas. –comento Kyoko, tratando de hacer un poco de memoria sobre el tiempo que perdió el conocimiento.

–Mmm, mmm. –asentía él mientras seguía con los apuntes.

– Pues no miro ningún problema, debió ser solo el impacto, parece ser consiente de todo. –hablo luego de un pequeño silencio.

–Debe de hacerle un estudio o algo, los golpes a la cabeza no deben dejarse a la ligera. –respondí yo levantándome de mi asiento algo alterada ya que no podía decir que Kyoko estaba bien cuando claramente no lo estaba.

–Tranquila Funami-san, su amiga se ve en buena condición. .-trato de calmarme, en eso Kyoko también se levantaba.

–Ves Yui, todo estaba bien. –sonrió para igual tranquilizarme. Suspiré.

–Doctor, ¿cree que podamos hablar a solas? –le pregunté en tono bajo para que ella no escuchara. El doctor asintió. –Kyoko serías muy amable de esperar afuera. –le dije ya más tranquila.

–Por supuesto, Yui. –y salió del consultorio.

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Funami-san? –me pregunto ya en confianza.

–Verá Ayame-san, ¿se acuerda de la chica que me gusta y le platico siempre? –respondí con otra pregunta llamando por su apellido al doctor pues también era como un tío para mí. Incluso había hecho mucho más por mí que mi padre, el asintió. –Bueno, es ella la chica. –suspire.

– ¿En serio? –respondió incrédulo. –Me la imaginaba más energética y espontánea. –medito. –Es por eso que le digo que algo le paso al caerse, ella no es así, ella no es muy cordial, es algo inmadura, creativa, espontánea, divertida y muy platicadora, pero ahora es muy reservada y callada, sé que algo malo le paso con la caída. –deje soltar toda mi exasperación y frustración. Hubo un momento de silencio.

–Está bien. –suspiro el médico. –Autorizare una resonancia, un TAC y le mandaré a sacar rayos X para descartar cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

–Muchas gracias Ayame-san. –y lo abrace. –Ahora ve con tu amiga, te avisaré la cita de estos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, está bien. –asentí y salí para encontrarme con Kyoko.

– Listo, ¿qué quieres hacer Kyoko? –le pregunté apenas salí de ahí.

–La verdad pensaba ir a casa y estudiar un rato, y ver si no hay debes que hacer. –respondió tímida.

–Los deberes pueden esperar además aun no me siento cómoda que te quedes sola después de lo que ha pasado. –frote mi cuello, no quería dejarla sola, no ahora, todos menos ahora.

–Escuchaste al doctor, Yui, estoy bien no debes preocuparte por eso. –tomo mis manos y me sonrió.

–Haremos esto para que yo esté más tranquila, vamos a tu casa un rato, tomas ropa para unos días y te vas conmigo hasta que tus padres regresen ¿te parece? –ella parecía meditarlo. –Además debemos volver en unos días para unos estudios. –añadí ella parpadeo y asintió.

Nuevamente el silencio reinaba entre nosotras en el trayecto a su casa. De repente su celular sonó y ella contesto.

–Ah, madre, si, si estoy bien, si no debes preocuparte, ¿cómo? Ah no, no, no llames a mi padre, además Yui está conmigo, si, si, de hecho me dijo que me acompañaría mientras regresan, si, si, bueno si, ya te contacto con ella, si madre, me cuidaré, yo entiendo es trabajo, si, ya te paso a Yui. –escuche que respondía apropiadamente a su madre.

–Bueno. –hable algo nerviosa. –Hola Señora Toshino. –respondí.

–Yui, lamento las molestias pero hace poco recibí el recado sobre que Kyoko se había accidentado y llame apenas me enteré. –hablaba preocupada su mamá.

–No se preocupe señora yo cuidaré de ella en lo que regresan. –conteste para despreocuparla aunque yo estuviera muy preocupada.

–Gracias, cariño, de verdad que agradezco lo que haces por mi pequeña. –sonaba un poco más calmada apenas iba a responderle pero ella añadió. –pero me tiene algo consternada la manera en la que me contesto, no parecía muy ella. –suspiro. –quizá sea por el shock del golpe o sea yo. –suspiro.

–No, no es usted, si ha estado algo diferente, pero la he llevado al doctor, en unos días le harán unos estudios para descartar cualquier cosa.

– ¿En serio? Deja te mando nuestro número de seguro social y dinero, ya en la tarde estarán depositados en el banco.

–Está bien Sra. Toshino, yo le avisaré sobre todo para que ustedes hagan bien su trabajo y no se preocupen.

–De acuerdo, confío en ti Yui, no la dejes sola, por favor, llegaré lo más pronto posible, por ahora pásamela de nuevo.

–Claro. –conteste mientras le pasaba el celular a su dueña. –Toma Kyoko tu mamá quiere hablar nuevamente contigo. –ella lo tomo y me sonrió.

–Sí, madre, entiendo, sí, sí, claro, me quedaré con Yui hasta que regresen, estaré llamándote después de clases, si, está bien, nos vemos, cuídate mucho, si, saludos a papá. –y colgó.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a su casa pero antes de abrir.

–Sabes Yui, creo que se están preocupando de más, no creo que sea necesario incomodarte en tu casa, puedo estar sola.

–Lo siento Kyoko pero has escuchado a tu madre. –ella asintió y entramos a su casa.

Quizá si este exagerando, quizá es un castigo por pensar si quiera que mi amiga cambiara, porque ahora que ha cambiado, quiero que sea igual que antes, maldición.

Al menos estoy por ahora solo yo con ella, no quisiera que las demás le dijeran que esa forma de ser estaba bien, tal vez con otras pero no para ella, la alegre y original Kyoko.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, si, es algo tedioso pero esto es como relleno, lo bueno se viene más adelante, porqué ... ¿habrá sido solo el golpe? ¿habrá algo más? ¿será permanente? ¿o solo temporal? ¿Yui podrá hacer que Kyoko recuerde su viejo yo? ¿dónde están las demás chicas? ¿será solo romance o también tendrá angst o drama? :v aun no sé todo se esta formando de poco x) pero sigan pendientes haha**

**Los amodoro chicos, a la siguiente responderé sus hermosos reviews *-***


End file.
